User talk:Evanescence.Undead.Ninja
LOL That's funny! Thats really funny! LOL I am A survivor! 22:25, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Deal! :D "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 20:58, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Wait, Jet's rogues were in the nursery? When? And really? NightClan's on Google? O.o Wow. You know, most of the credit goes to you. You've been such a huge help on here :D Actually, I really need to talk to you about NightClan related stuff... so tell me when you get on so we can chat! Guess that's all... Moony out. [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Full Moons']] Should always accompany Halloween... ...and so should I 21:24, October 30, 2012 (UTC) I LOVE IT NINJAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! <33333333333333 Thx so much! :D[[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 11:59, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Help Offering from Wikia Hi Ninja Kat, I wanted to make you aware of a few resources you can consult to help your wiki continue to grow. Wikia has a large Help Wiki, Admin Tools Wiki, and User Coding & Customization Forum. Specifically, I'd like to make an offer to help you fix your skin so it lines up with Wikia's new layout, create a new logo, and rearrange your main page so it looks new and shiny. Let me know what you think about all that! <3 Where have you been lately??? Your Robo pal had missed you... "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 22:14, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :P I can't now, but wanna get on IRC with me later? "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 22:42, November 2, 2012 (UTC) When my sis gets her boot off the computer. Unfortunately it might be dinner by then... Within 1 and a half hours. Sorry, I would have had my sister off there ten times by now if I could but I just gave it to her after using it for 3 hours D: "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 22:47, November 2, 2012 (UTC) NINJA HI! TELL ROBO TO BE ON THE WFW CHAT!!! MISTY IS THERE! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| '''Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls']] 22:51, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Well I could get on now but it would be extremely painful for me to chat with the iOad. *sighs* I can try though. "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 22:59, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Duh I care :p. I must have lunch now, but I'll be back on later :D "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 17:57, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi Ninja! I will be online in about an hour. Just so ya know :) User: Ash622 Halloween is just around the corner! User: Ash622 20:48, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Yes! I forgot to tell you how awesome it is! I love it so much! I will see ya soon!! User: Ash622 Halloween is just around the corner! User: Ash622 20:56, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Sooo.... I lied. I am online now! :D not quite and hour....User: Ash622 Halloween is just around the corner! User: Ash622 21:23, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Gah... why do we keep missing each other... Anyways, I am on now! :D "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 22:38, November 3, 2012 (UTC) There is nothing in the copy and paste section... and in the music part I don't see Gangham style :D Good thing too "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 01:03, November 6, 2012 (UTC) LOLOLOL I <3 it Ninja :P "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 01:00, November 7, 2012 (UTC) LOL, nice! I think I will make one of those boxy siggies here too :P "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 01:24, November 7, 2012 (UTC) It actually wouldn't be because a while ago every one else on WFW was doind it and I sortof looked at theirs to see how it works >.< "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 01:41, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Yups :D In fact, I think I will go work on it when I am done with my writing :D "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 01:51, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Here is the Epic fail Comic! [[User:Mistybird|'Happiness. . .']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'is all']] [[User blog:Mistybird/Cat pictures!|'you need in life.']] You know your sword is awesome... You must take it everywhere with you now! "Feel the wrath of the mighty Thunder!" "Thunder is nothing but a sound in your ears!" 21:55, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm on! What's the correction? When you get on, I'm on IRC (NightClan's, of course) so I look forward to chatting with you :D [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Eulalia!']] 'S death on the wind! 21:15, November 12, 2012 (UTC) <3 Don't tell me its random because I know :P I just felt bored and wanted to share the love :D What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 21:41, November 17, 2012 (UTC)